Project Abstract The goal of the COBRE Center for Redox Biology and Cardiovascular Disease is to establish a nationally recognized advanced research and training program that facilitates the development of junior faculty research toward major independent research funding in the research intersections between redox biology and cardiovascular disease. In order to accomplish this goal, a multifaceted plan for research program development along with mentorship and training is required. The Administration Core A will implement and manage all COBRE program initiatives including establishing advanced research core facilities, establishing a mentorship program for junior faculty development, establishing External and Internal Advisory Committees along with a Senior Mentoring Committee, establishing an annual scientific colloquium and formal evaluation procedures, and establishing pilot grant mechanism that supports development of promising projects from junior faculty. The Administration Core will managed by the COBRE PI along with coordinator assistance, clinical research coordination, and business management oversight of the program budget. This core will centralize all COBRE program documentation and reporting in compliance with NIH COBRE requirements.